MOLECULAR PATHOLOGY SHARED RESOURCE: PROJECT SUMMARY The Molecular Pathology Shared Resource (MPSR) facilitates tissue-based research by the acquisition, processing and characterization of tissues, providing related data, material and diverse expertise that enables discovery, characterization and validation. It does so through three integrated services: (1) tumor banking; (2) histology and related services including immunohistochemistry (IHC) and immunofluorescence (IF), tissue micro- array construction, image digitalization and analysis and tumor review by board certified pathologists; and (3) consultation and project management services. Directed by Hanina Hibshoosh, MD, the MPSR is staffed by dedicated/certified histotechnologists, immunohistochemistry experts, board-certified pathologists, a PhD-level molecular biologist, physician assistant, and database experts. During the current project period (2014-2019), the MPSR fulfilled 13,004 service requests from 107 HICCC members The MPSR allows for seamless integration of services that span from tumor capture, tissue processing, hematoxylin and eosin (H&E)/Immunohistochemistry (IHC) generation and expert review, microdissection, and DNA/RNA/protein extraction in preparation for multi-omics characterization. MPSR banking services are comprehensive, innovative, and unique allowing investigators to participate in trials/projects (e.g., Oncology Phase I program, N- 1 master regulator analysis, NCI Early Onset Malignancy program and NCI Patient Derived Models Tissue Procurement Protocol) knowing they can effectuate their specific tissue based requirements by an efficient ?plug and play model? requiring only a single notification. MPSR?s Next Generation banking platform has enabled research in breast (PTEN discovery and characterization), pancreas (enabled recruitment and research) and participation in The Cancer Genome Atlas. MPSR?s extensive user base is cost-, quality-, and efficiency-sensitive and has chosen the MPSR to provide services in the highly competitive histology market, which a clear indicator of the facilities value. The MPSR?s scale is reflective of value add, the utility of tissue analysis, as well as the quality and breadth of our services, their cost effectiveness, efficient delivery of services, material (tumors, DNA, RNA, proteins), data, and expertise that the MPSR provides its users. Over the current project period, the capabilities of the MPSR were utilized by 107 HICCC members, supported key data and insights facilitating 57 HICCC member peer-reviewed publications including 23 contributions in journals with impact factor >10 of which 12 were in journals with an impact factor of greater than 20 (Nature, Nature Medicine, Nature Genetics, Genome Medicine ). and currently supports research for 82 NIH-funded grants (41 from NCI).